Talk:Ben 10 vs Hal Jordan/@comment-36400315-20190628185349/@comment-29742618-20191203103826
"I just said that I like this one better than the official one and that the correct Combatant won" Yes, you said that this battle was better than the original one, but then you state that this fight's outcome was correct and the original's one was false. Which sounds petty. "The omnitrix is faster than the big bang as we literally see Ben fine as Feedback and absorbed it. You saying false is headcannon." No it is not. Hal is fast enough to catch speedsters like Zoom and a Parallax-possesed Flash, race along with Airwave who can travel at the speed of Radio Waves (for the record, Radio Waves are as fast as the speed of light), and even managed to catch up to the New God Lightray and nearly tapped into the Speed Force; proving to Highfather that Hal has the speed WORTHY of a New God. Don't believe me? I've got the scans to prove it right here, here, here, here, here, here, and here. "Alien X is multiversal" No, he isn't. Alien X hasn't proven jack shit that let's him get on a multiversal level. "and has a 5th Dimensional feat where a mere fraction of his DNA was able to pierce through a barrier where The Contemelia (a group of 5th Dimensional beings) said it was "impossible to breach through" That's a real stretch of a feat right there to pit him at 5-dimensional. I've watched the episode and I don't recall them ever stating that. Even if they did, that doesn't mean that Alien X is multiversal. "Alien X utterly stomps as he is infintely stronger as Hal has no 5th Dimensional feats iirc." This is so incredibly wrong. Like, very, very wrong. Hal can do everything and anything any other green lantern can, like with Kilowog surviving the Crisis on Infinite Earths. A literal multiversal retcon, Defeated Nekron, the literal embodiment of Death in the multiverse, scaling to Kyle Rayner whose constructs are capable of holding the Spectre, Took hits from Superboy Prime, a guy so powerful, he can shatter reality with his fists, causing a literal "retcon-wave" to reverberate due to punching so hard, And finally, Mandrakk was a true multiversal being that fed on whole universes. It took the efforts of Superman, in cosmic armor, as the Thought Robot, to put a stop to him. Hal put the killing blow on Mandrakk. Hal Jordan KILLED A MULTIVERSAL BEING. Alien X has NEVER done that before. "You accept that Ben wins and move on" No I don't. Because I know that Ben has never done anything like Hal has done. Hell, I've already moved on because I know that Ben would lose. If any, YOU are the one that hasn't moved on because you're in denial that Hal would win against beings that you thought were omnipotent. "if not, then we can agree to disagree and both move on." Agree to disagree? Dude, you're acting like those people that shut down debates that aren't going their way simply becasue they're on a losing argument. You're being incredibly stubborn right now trying to deny that Hal would win in a fight against a being that only has nigh-omnipotence. Alien X was never multiversal. Man of Action has already stated this. Alien X isn't truly omnipotent because if he was, then he wouldn't lose all his fights to otehr celestialsapians and he would've stopped the Annihilarrg in the process. The show clearly depicts that Alien X can't do absolutely everything. Furthermore, I've watched Ben 10 since Cartoon Network advertised this in 2007. I've known and read DC Comics for a longer time as well. I KNOW these characters and I can say without a doubt that Ben would still lose to nearly ANY green lantern since they all carry the same powers and abilities, it's just a matter of how much willpower they've got. So don't try to turn it around that I don't know anything about Ben or Hal. You're clearly spinning this out and embelishing the hell out of Ben and Hal in your favor. So how about YOU accept that Hal won and will win any outcome with Ben 10 instead of constantly denying it and manipulating the facts. If you have any scans or proof that Ben is more powerful, then please, send it here, because right now, you're looking and acting like an immature child that can't swallow their pride and accept a losing argument like a rational adult.